The Door
by with my mouth sewn shut
Summary: Tony, wandering around his tower finds a mysterious door. My firs ever story here, T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Door

Tony was standing in front of a door and the door looked too different from the other doors on that exact floor. _Oh that rihmed _he thought to himself while trying to open it. The door didn't budge. Annoyed Tony huffed and shouted at his AI. "JARVIS! Can you unlock this door"

What door sir?

Tony frowned, "that one." He pointed at the door.

There is no door sir.

It deffinetly was there, _all white and trying to mock me_ Tony thought.

Thats were Thor found him, standing and glaring at the door like it had offended him personally (wich I guess it had in one way).

"What are you doing Man of Iron" he asked in his usual cheerful tone but smile faltering he turned to the mystery door. Tony ofcouse not noticing huffed in frustration, "my computerbutler insists that this door doesn't exist when it's right here in front of me."

"It does not" Thor mumbled, he reached out and placed a hand on the wornd wooden surface. "This door is not supposed to be here." A smile creping up to his lips " we shall open it immediately"

Tony eyed the gods beaming smile but got his lock pick out.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked while starting to pick the lock, something hed learned when he was younger. Thors answer made him stop.

"I sense Lokis magic."

"What!? Reindeer Games was in here?"_ he was in his tower?_ Thor just shrugged "I do not know what Fathers punishment was for him."

The door cliked and Tony braced for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2: The girl

AN: Yes hello, thanks for reading the first chapter even though it was so short, here is the second one I hope you like it. I will post this now because I had it already written.

Please read and reviews are always welcome, but please give me good critique and not the bad kind,

and please note that English is not my first language so grammar errors might be spotted.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The girl**

On the other side of the door was an average sized room with pink walls. Well from the small bits and pieces that you could even see the walls seemed to be pink. You see the walls were covered in posters, printouts and magazine clippings. There were a couple of watercolor paintings too, which were nothing but impressive. The thing that caught Tony's eye was not the walls, he would notice them later, but the occupant.

It was a girl.

A teenage girl to be precise, dancing in nothing but her knickers and a too large T-shirt.

The music was so loud that the girl (whose eyes were closed) didn't seem to notice them.

Tony was mortified, all he could think was what, when, how. Thor on the other hand was not as surprised but confused. His eyes grew wide and his smile faltered a little as he looked at the girls bouncing brown hair. He sensed Loki's magic all over her, a buzzing feeling in the back of his head. He had seen Loki transform into a woman countless times but not this young, not ever.

As the song ended the girl opened her eyes, walking to the radio and turning the volume down. She didn't notice Tony or Thor until she turned around.

"MITÄ HELVETTIÄ!" she shouted snatching her duvet and curling it around herself. Tony confused looked at Thor who was still smiling.

"Ketä te ootte?!" The girl shouted again. Not knowing the language Tony was lost for words, which didn't happen easily. Thor seemed to brighten up more as he shouted "Brother!" and ran tot the girl. She was scooped into a crushing bear hug that made her cough. While Thor was hugging her the girl stared at Tony, her eyes an intense shade of green and it made Tony shuffle a bit on his feet. Thor let her down the girl staggered backwards looking scared. Thor's eyebrows furrowed, did Loki not recognize him, was this not his brother. No this was his brother he knew it, the eyes, they were Loki's eyes.

The girl looked at Thor, then at Tony, at Thor and at Tony again. She sized them up and her eyes widened into plates.

"Ei helvetti! Tony Stark!" She clasped her hand over her mouth. Adoration coming to her eyes she looked at Thor. "And you are Thor right?"

_Finally, _Thought Tony _finally English. _

Thor frowned, this was not going well. "Don't you recognize me brother?" He asked, the girl looked confused.

"Wait that's Loki" Tony pointed at her, Thor nodded. Tony shifted a bit on his feet and crossed his arms. "Ok, well." He looked at the girl "how did you get into my tower anyway?"

The girl who had been staring at Thor like he had two head turned her eyes to Tony.

"What do you mean tower? And what do you mean Loki?"

The girl- Loki -furrowed her eyebrows and stood a bit straighter. "You mean to tell me I'm Loki?" She asked "The Loki? The 'I will make you kneel and rake over this world' Loki?"

Both Thor and Tony nodded. "Yes, now why are you in my tower?"

"I'm not in your tower, I'm in my bedroom see for yourself, look outside my win..." The girl slowly turned to look at the view of New York that came from her window.

"Ei." She breathed, "ei ei ei ei ei ei." She stumbled and shot through her door. Her head whipping from side to side she took in the 44 floor of the Avengers tower. "Ei voi, mitä?"

Tony sighed and exited the room, so did Thor but a bit more reluctantly. The girl spun on her heels to look at the both of them. Her big green eyes full of fear

"EI!" She shouted when she saw her door disappear.

Tony turned just in time to see it wither away. The girl bolted past them and started to bang on the wall. Tears rolling down her cheek she slid down to the floor. Curling the duvet tighter around her body she stared at her feet

"Whats your name?" Tony finally asked, not wanting to call her 'the girl' all the time.

"Anita Engel" he heard her whisper.

* * *

AN: Ok, as you can see there are some foreign words there here are the translations

Mitä helvettiä: What the hell

ketä te ootte: who are you?

ei helvetti: No hell

Ei: no

Mitä: what

please rewiev


End file.
